Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6a + 2}{3a + 9} \times 10$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-6a + 2) \times 10} {(3a + 9) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-60a + 20}{3a + 9}$